Forget me nots
by M.J. Ethreal
Summary: Kouga returns for Ayame and they eventually end up together, but at the wedding a strange thing occurs and Ayame's deepest secret is found out. But is it's not just a juicy gossipy secret, it could mean the end of her life!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I lay there in my cave, almost hyperventalating. I kept thinking **_**he loves you, he loves me.**_** Today was the day that me and Kouga… Kouga and I… **

**Flash back:**

Kouga walked into my cave, while I slept and tapped my shoulder. I turned my face to look into his apologetic, crystal eyes. He said, "We need to talk." I got up and we sat facing eachother on two boulders.

_**He stared at me and said, "Ayame, Naruku is dead. Inuyasha killed him, the stupid mutt." He never stopped staring into my eyes. "Ayame, I did love Kagome but I realize that it was for the wrong reasons. Ayame…" He paused reaching for my hand and I yanked it back.**_

"_**Ayame I NEVER forgot my promise! You see, I let you go because I really didn't have time to settle down yet! I did need to defeat Naraku! I couldn't tell you because I … I …really do love you Ayame!" He said blushing slightly. My eyes filled with tears.**_

"_**Why didn't you just tell me that then!? I would have left you and awaited your return." I said. He smiled**_

"_**Ayame, we both know you wouldn't have left that easy. It kills me to see I hurt you! It does, but I came it better… Ayame-hime" He said, curving his palm to the shape of my cheek. I couldn't take it! So I wrapped my arms around his chest and cryed into his shoulder. After a second of shock he wrapped his arm around my waist and his words made my heart stop, "Ayame-hime will you take me back? Will you marry me?"**_

End of flash back

**That was a few weeks ago. Now to feel his body curved against mine, a protective hand around my waist, my head against his chest. I got up and went to the small spring that was outside the cave. My hair had gotten darker since I last saw Kouga, my eyes had also darkened, they were now a dark green, the color of pine pine trees. My face was still pretty much the same, a little less round maybe but nothing totally noticable. **

**I threw off my clothes and washed my red ringlets and got out. I now always left my hair down. Pigtails were to babyish and today was my… my… wedding. I was going to be a wife! To Kouga! My face blushed scarlet and I calmed down so it looked less flushed and walked to Lennia and Marnie's home. **

**Lennia and Marnie were twins and had become great friends of mine. We were all the same age, all going to be married to married to people from the western tribe (Kouga's tribe), and we all were good at fighting. They were going to help me get ready and knowing them it would take until the last minute! The ceremony was at midnight!**

**I walked in to there cave and there golden colored eyes locked on my face and gasped. They smiled and ran over and made me sit down. Lennia almost immediately grabbed my hair and cooed, "Oh, Ayame I love your hair! We have to leave it down!" **

**Marnie was studying my, most likely, crimson face. She finaly said, "Well with the flower in your hair, your eye color, and hair that dark red, we made a kimono for you. Here I'll show you." She said racing further into the cave and picking up a kimono off a high boulder.**

**She came back with a wide smile and held up the long, silk kimono. It was beautiful! It was a very light shade of green with pink, sakura flowers imbroidered into it. I slipped it on and it fit like a glove. While I stood on a boulder, Marnie stiching some of the hems and Lennia braiding two small sections of my hair and tying them in the back, I felt sort of woozy. **

**This was really happening! Kouga was going to be mine! No Kagome, no Inuyasha, no Naraku! Lennia finally placed my prized flower on the side of my hed, most of my ringlets fell loose, falling around my face. Marnie tied a silk pink bow around my neck and I was finished! Lennia and Marnie clapped and said, in unisen, "Done!" **

**I looked in the pond in their cave and saw my reflection! My face looked elfen, but in an elegant way. My body looked soft and curvy, but not enough to be to vulgar. Lennia and Marnie were geniuses!**

**When it was time to leave, Lennia and Marnie, my only bridesmaids, left and my grandfather met me before our cue to turn the corner and find the tribe preacher and my future husband. He said, "Ready? Don't be nervous, Kouga will make a fine husband and you will be the perfect wife." I breathed deep and said, "I know." **

**Then I heard my cue and we rounded the corner into my wedding…**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 should be up soon!**

**Thnx again! -M.J. Ethreal**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha

I don't own Inuyasha! Hope u enjoy in this chapter you will find out what is so life threatening!

**Chapter 2: **

**I walked around the corner and saw all of the two tribes standing in two columns on each side of the altar. The tribe preach smiled at me and I grinned back. I glanced to the side of the preach were my prince stood. He was wearing white armor, and his hair was down to his waist. He was grinning almost ear-to-ear at me.**

**My grandfather stood in front of my grinning prince and I stepped away, toward Kouga and he went to stand in the front of the crowd. Kouga and I stood there, smiling, perfectly content while we said our vows and the when I was about to say 'I do' it all went black…**

**I could hear an angel calling to me from above the black sky that I was under. He screamed , "Ayame! Wake up! Please Wake up!" His hands shook as he carried me to another cave and then not even his voice could reach me, not the warmth of his chest, or the velvet of his lips. I knew I was dead…**

**After sevral hours I guessed, I regained my hearing, but all I heard was sobs. I felt strong enough to lift my eye lids and so I did. **

**I stared at the pale gray stone of a cave. I felt completely back to normal. I tilted my head to the side were the sobs were coming from.**

**Kouga sat on his knees, next to my bed, his fingers threaded through mine, his forehead pressed against the furs on the bed. I used my other hand to reach out and smooth his hair. His head immediately snapped up and I met his slightly redened eyes.**

"**Ayame- hime? Oh thank god!" He said scooting forward and pressing his rose petal lips to mine, softly but caringly.**

**After he pulled back I asked, "I'm not dead?" He laughed lighly with releif. "No your no, my love," he replied breathlessly.**

"**But I felt the darkness, the pit of death. What about the wedding?! What happened? I'm"-he cut me off-"Shh. Rest it'll be fine. You just fainted. You weren't dead." **

**I had to tell him. There was no way around it. "Kouga. I have to tell you, but its very private and its my darkest secret!" I said and he frowned but nodded. **

"**A few years ago, after I returned, I left again to kill Naraku myself. I was foolish, and when I found him he cursed me. The curse is that when ever someone felt so much effection for me that it couldn't be contained I would die at that moment." I shuddered at the memory of Naraku's poisoned words. Kouga had a pained expression on his face, but I continued,**

"**I went to a preistess who's specialty was removing curses but it was to strong. The only thing she could do was to change it. She said that when there love is so deep I will mearly faint. She said it was a warning. That soon after that I would give birth to a child, but after that I would fall into a mear coma. She said only the one who bears the ability to see the sacred jewel shard could remove the curse, but at a price. After my first born I would be inable to have anymore children."**

**My eyes teared up and he wiped the tears away with a kiss. His eyes were pained and he asked the question that I knew he'd ask in my mind a million times in my mind. Only his tone was even more painful in person.**

"**Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you. Why wasn't the curse removed when Naraku was killed?" He took my hand once again and the answer was simple.**

"**I couldn't tell you. I knew you wanted a family and I loved you! If I'd have told you I was afraid you would leave so you wouldn't kill me because of that love. And as for the curse being removed, it had nothing to do with Naraku himself. He used the power of the sacred jewel shard. Either we get Kagome to get me out of the coma or we destroy the jewel!" I tried to sit up and he pushed me back down.**

**He climbed into bed beside me and rubbed my last remaining tears away and said, "We will get through this! I promise! And by the way even though you didn't say it, were technically married because we already signed our names in the stone." **

**The tribal stone was a huge boulder that when a couple gets married they sign there names into the stone. It was our way of a marriage contract. **

"**You know what that means don't you?" I asked biting my bottom lip innocently, widening my eyes, and turning the corners of my mouth up. He frowned.**

"**But if you end up with a baby inside you then that's all the faster you go into the coma." He said and I answered, " 'I'll have a child **_**soon**_** after that.'" I quoted miself. "It won't matter. It will come true no matter what so it doesn't matter when." He shrugged and we started kissing. **

**As the night carried on I fell into my own person describtion od heaven.… **

**Thnx for reading! Send reviews plz! I love to hear your comments so don't be shy!!**

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha

I don't own Inuyasha! Please leave reviews! I LOVE to hear comments/ critisism (not insulting but constructive)/ or questions.

**Chapter 3:**

**(Ayame Prov.)**

**My eyes fluttered open as I felt a slight rising and falling movement beneith me. I shifted my head so that I could see what it was. I was laying on Kiba! Well half laying on him. My waist up was on his chest and the legs were intertwined with his at the ankles. **

**His eyes opened slightly and said with a smile, "Morning, love." He put his hand on my neck and gently pulled my face down so he could kiss my forehead. I just now realized that my hair was lose and my shoulders were bere.**

**The feeling gave me conformation that we had done what I thought. I smiled as the memories of last night flooded my mind and I sighed, putting my head against Kibas chest again. He was so warm. He smelled of the sun and his skin was soft. He was so perfect.**

**I pulled up and spun so I was sitting in the empty space next to him. I sit up and groaned. My head spinned and I felt like was in the eye of a storm. I fell back slightly but Kiba supported me with his hand on my lower back. I turned to see he was sitting up next to me, a frown on his face. His eyes were set on my stomach. **

**He lifted his head and sniffed they air. He made a long trail of sniffes down the line of my body ti'll he immediately stopped at my stomach. I was covered completely by the blanket and he finally tore his gaze from my stomach to say, "Get dressed I'm taking you to the healer."**

**The healer was the doctor of our village. She did every kind of wound, burn, you name it. Kouga and I dressed in our clothes that had been thrown across the room sometime last night. We stepped into the morning sun, the dew still on the panes of grass. He took my hand and smiled down at me. I kissed him lightly as we walked, silent to the healers cave.**

**Right outside I stopped Kouga and said, "No matter what you'll stay with me?" His eyes widened the narrowed as pain crossed his face. He finally managed, "You really thought I'd leave you now? Were like one person. I'd never, I promise." He answered as he wrapped me in his arms. We pulled away after a moment and he squeezed my hand sympathetically. We walked in without looking at eachother again.**

**The old woman was not as old as had heard. She had black hair with gray mixed in. She was squatted by a tarp on the ground lined with dry herbs. They reaked! I wrinkled my nose then struggled to unwrinkle it as she stood and turned.**

**She had peircing black eyes and no wrinkles at all. She smiled and said, "I'm sorry I'll go put these away. Sit over there and I'll be right back." She pointed to the row of stones and we walked to the two nearest stones and sat. She disapeared into the cave, with the tarp rolled up, and the smell weakened and I relaxed. **

**She came back and sat on the boulder in front of us. She spoke looking at us both, yet her eyes burning into mine, "Well I'm guessing since your both so young, and you just mated that you need to know if theres a little one on the way?" My cheeks heated and I looked to the floor and nodded. Kouga squeezed my hand and she said, with a smile in her voice, "No need to be embarrased. It's a beautiful thing, being a mother-to-be. Its worth it trust me." I looked up to see her smiling and I gave a small nervous smile. **

**Her smile dulled some and she said, "Well just by your smell I'd say its true but I wanna be sure. I'm just gonna have to take a few test to be sure. Don't worry they don't hurt." I nodded and she disappeared again. She came back with a needle, a strange leaf, a cloth, a knife and a flower. She finally sat down again after rummaging around to find the items. What were the for? I wondered.**

**She said, "I need to prick both your fingers and see if your blood changed color. Then I need to see if your hair has dried by rubbing this flowers pollen on a small lock of hair. If you have conceived then your blood she be brighter than his and your hair should be easily broken. When you've first conceived, your hair is dry but a normal persons hair will be stronger." I nodded and me and Kouga held out a finger as she pricked them and let the drop of blood drop on the leaf, then wipe off our fingers with the cloth.**

**Then she took a knife and cut a lock of my hair and rubbed the flower on it. After she was done with the strange tests, she said, "Come back tomorrow at this time and I'll have the results." We nodded and walked out of the cave.**

**We weren't in the cave long, since the sun hadn't rose much higher. Kouga and I walked back to the cave in silence. Once we got inside the cave and sat down he finally said, "Ayame I'm sorry I've been so quiet but this is such a shock. I know the out come. Ayame I'm sorry I did this to you!" He sobbed as he put his head in his hands and I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck and let his head rest against my chest.**

**I finally said after a moment, "Kouga what you did was not wrong, I wanted this and I love you. I don't care what happens to me, I only wish that I live long enough to give you a child." I closed my eyes and he pulled away and said, "Ayame, I know how you feel so let me bring you something. I saw it and I knew you'd love it!" I nodded and smiled and he ran off, out of the cave and he returned a few hours later.**

**He ran in with a huge grin and a hand full of flowers. They were beautiful! He held them out to me and I took them with a smile and looked at the small plants in my hand. They hand small round petals, the shade of lavander, but a small hint of silver on them from the rock in the caves shine. They were so beautiful and delicate. I sniffed one small flower, it smelled of heaven. **

**He lifted my chin and kissed me deep. It was a long kiss then we broke away to breath. He said, "There called Forget Me Nots. There so pretty and I thought they'd look pretty next to your other flower." I smiled and said, "Kouga, I love you. There so pretty. Thank you!" I put the small plant in my hair next to my other flower the 'ayame' flower. I loved it because we shared the same name!**

**He added, "Just like you. It's delicate, beautiful, has a light even in dark and it sparkles in the sun. Ayame thank you for giving me everything." He kissed me again. Now I felt completely connected to him, like a Forget Me Not to its beautiful silver-lavender petals.**

**Thnx for reading! I hope you review! And I would love to be added please! **

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm terribly sorry for not writing lately but my birthday is tomorrow and I'm kinda flooded here! If you read this and leave a good review and leave your name I might name one of Ayame's children after you!

**Chapter 4:**

**(Kouga prov.)**

**I awoke the morning that would change my reason for living, next to the most beautiful flower I'd ever had the priviledge to gaze upon. Flowing red hair, soft as a petal was pressed against my chest, velvet skin lay under my hand, and the beautiful woman who it all belonged to was in my arms.**

**She lay with her back pressed against me. Her breath was soft and even. Her shoulders were bere with the covers wrapped under her arms and around her delicate curves. **

**I sat up and breathed in her intoxicating scent once again smelling that warm, sweet smell of the woman whom I love. I kissed her velvet, fair skinned shoulder and wrapped the fur blankets around her tighter and she sighed. I found my clothes a few feet from the bed. I dressed and glanced at the flowers resting face and smiled.**

**Her ember hair was covering her shoulders slightly. Her evergreen eyes were closed, that revealed her ivory lids. Her skin was a fair peach, her cheeks only slighly blushing. Her perfect were closed and she looked like a sleeping angel.**

**I slipped out of the morning lit cave to smell the early dew of morning. It was so beautiful but nothing compared to my flower. I ran to the wide meadow and picked more of the silvery flowers and ran back, thinking the whole time that I'd probably have a new bud to take care of. I hope it will have Ayame's looks. **

**Once back at the cave I saw the angel awakening. I walked over and kissed her rose lips. When I pulled away I saw her smile, fully awake now. I smiled back and whispered softly in her ear, "Todays the day my forget me not." She shivered and I pulled back swiftly. **

"**I'm ok just your voice when you said that…" I smiled at her words and gave her the flowers, like last night. She got dressed and let her ember ringlet hair hang and placed the 'ayame' flower in her hair along with a silver forget me not. **

**We walked to the healers again and she paused at the door and then we strolled in. **

**(Ayame prov.)**

**The healer was sitting on a boulder with the leaf and hair that she'd cut yesterday. She smiled hugely and we sat on the two boulders in front of her. She held out her hand and said, "Take my hand." **

**I grasped her hand and then she let go and placed the leaf in my hand. I looked down at it and frowned and she said, "The one on the right is yours. The left is his." My eyes widened.**

**The dot of blood to the left was a dull rust red… to the right was a much brighter red. My breath froze in my throat and I had to remind myself to breath again but felt sick when I did. I put a hand over my mouth, since I REALLY didn't want to barf on my baby's father. I passed him the test and I could HEAR a smirk growing on his face.**

**When I looked up the woman handed me my piece hair and she said, "Tug on it lightly." I barly pulled it and it broke instintly.**

**I dropped the hair and gasped. The woman had a huge grin on her face. I looked over at Kouga who had the biggest grin I'd ever seen on his tan face. His crystal blue eyes sparkled like the shikon jewel in a holy light. He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed my cheek as I felt a grin appear on my face as if I just realized the truth.**

**The woman said, "Congratulations! Would you like to know how many or the sex?" I smiled and nodded. She motioned me over to the bed in the corner covered in soft fur. I lay down as she brings a small bowl of herbs that had been smashed down to a paste.**

"**Lift up your shirt so your stomach shows." I did as she commanded and she rubbed the paste over my belly were, odly I noticed the VERY faintest bump. That was odd. I was only about 2 ½ days in. **

**Once my who belly was smothered with the strange smelling herb she put the bowl down and placed both her hands on my stomach. She shifted her hands every few seconds and she closed her eyes. I looked up at Kouga who was standing protectivly behind me. He was smiling at me and I grinned at his happiness. **

**Her hands lifted after about 5 minutes which made me look back at her and she grabbed a cloth and wiped the paste form my belly. I pulled my shirt back down and sat up on the bed and waited. Once she was done getting something from a straw basket she sat down next to me and grinned at me.**

"**You have twins! A boy and girl from the aura's but I can't be sure. I know Ayame you have no experience in wolf demon birth but do you know anything?" I shook my head and she continued, "Well wolf pregnancy only lasts about 5 months. I won't know for sure about the genders ti'll about 2 weeks. I want you to come here every 4 days to get a check-up, okay? You will gain weight very soon since there twins. They look pretty healthy at the moment and should be fine. No rough housing though." I nodded. I stood up and she smiled again.**

"**You'll be fine I promise! Kouga by the way she will have mood swings often and no matter what she says she needs you. No matter what cruel and hurtful things she may say don't leave her because she will regret it and it may actually cause physical pain on her because of the stress. Other than that take it easy and don't panic if she starts throwing-up soon it's just morning sickness. It'll wear off in about 2-3 weeks." We both nodded and Kouga put his arm around me and I kissed his cheek. **

**We walked out of the clinic only to run into Hakaku and Ginta on the way home. "Oh hello boys" I said and the smiled. **

"**Hello Ayame. Hello Kouga… If you don't mind me asking whats smells so good?" Ginta asked. Hakaku sniffed and nodded. Kouga smiled and I giggled. Hakaku and Ginta just staired in confusion.**

"**Ayame's pregnant. Twins." Kouga answered and squeezed my shoulder and I smiled at them. Hakaku and Ginta grinned and chanted, "Were gonna be uncles!" I giggled and Kouga said, "Sorry boys gotta go." They nodded and we turned the corner toward grandfathers cave.**

**We walked in to find grandfather sitting up looking at us. I smiled and Kouga let go of my shoulders and we both sat down in front of grandfather. I smiled and grandfather sniffed the air.**

"**I smelled it from outside the cave. Congratualtions." I grinned wider at his words. I wanted it to be noticable. I wanted people to know I was going to have a baby that was part Kouga. **

"**Thankyou grandfather! It's twins! The healer says it's a girl and a boy." Grandfather grinned at 'twins'. But then he frowned and said, "But what about the curse? How will you pull out of the coma?" My smiel faded and I sighed.**

"**I'm going to find Kagome and ask for her help. I know she'll help. Inuyasha might not like me but Kagome is friends with Ayame and I know she'll help me especially when she's about to have the babies." Kouga said and grinned at the ending. I nodded to myself. Kagome was my friend. She'd be thrilled when I told her about the babies! **

**After a long converation about the babies upcoming and my wellbeing Kouga and I finally went home and of course my mind was racing even in my heavenly sleep. **

**One thought carried on in my sleep. 'My babies are a part of me and him. I will always protect them first.' I knew the reality to those words. 'Even if I risk my own life.'**

**Thanks for reading! Remember when you leave a good comment leave your name and I might use your name as one of Ayame's children! Bombshell coming up so be forwarned!!!**

**-M.J. Ethreal **


	5. Chapter 5

Srry I havn't updated soon but my family is driving me nuts so here it is! Thanks to Tesumi-chan101 I'm using your name as Ayame's girl. Also thank you to Kygeesy, you'll see how I used your name in a second. Hehehehe. (not bad I promise!)

**Chapter 5:**

**(Ayame's POV)**

**It's been 2 weeks since we found out about the twins. I'm already huge! I feel like a balloon but when I ask Kouga what he thinks he just says that I look beautiful. My last visit 4 days ago the healer, who's real name is Hitomi, still couldn't tell for sure about the babies sex yet. She said that there still trying to decide what they want to be. I laughed at that.**

**Today was the day we should know what they are. I'm totally extatic and Kouga's scared to death!**

**I got up from the boulder I was sitting on and feeling my stomach. It was hard to believe **_**someone **_**was actually in there- OH! My hand shot to my stomach at the feeling of slight movement. It felt like something was patting my stomach!**

"**Kouga!" I yelled so Kouga could here it out in the field where he was talking to his pack. He came running with a scared expression on his face. He ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me.**

"**What's wrong? Are you okay?" I nodded into his chest and he sighed with relieve. I lifted my head and he asked, "Then whats wrong?" I smiled up at him.**

"**The baby kicked!" He smiled and when it reached his eyes they sparkled like stars. He took one hand off my waist and placed it near the top of my stomach. The baby kicked at his touch and I smiled. He had an awe expression on his face which spead into a grin. He pressed his rosy lips on mine with such deap I thought I'd pass out again.**

**He finally pulled away and gently lead me back to the boulder. I sat on it as he stood on his knees infront of me. It puzzled me for a second then he pressed his ear to my stomach and smiled and said, "I can hear them! They like me!" **

"**Of course they like you! You're their father! And the most loveable guy I know!" I smiled and I ran my fingers through his black coal hair.**

"**Ayame, do you think I'll make a good father?" My eyes widened and he brought his head up from my stomach.**

"**Of course! You'll do great! You love them already and there not even born!" He smiled and kissed me again. He sighed and stood. **

"**Well we better get you to your appointment," I nodded to him and held out my hand. He smiled and took it, pulling me up. **

**We walked down the dirt covered mountian road to the healers cave and strolled over to the boulders that lined the walls as Hitomi finished bandaging a toddler who scraped their knee. I smiled at the look of the mother standing close by Hitomi as the toddler started to cry and she conforted it. That was gonna be me one day! I sighed and Kouga squeezed my hand in agreement.**

**Once the brown haired toddler was bandaged up, Hitomi turned around to me and Kouga and I smiled for a minute. Then my gaze turned back to the mother and toddler. The mother kissed the toddlers bandaged knee and picked him up. She kissed his forehead and walked to the entrance of the cave. When she disapeared I turned my gaze to the grinning Hitomi.**

"**You know, you'll be a very caring mother?" She said. I smiled.**

"**How would you know that?" I asked.**

"**Oh I have my ways. Just from the look of anxiouxness in your eyes when you looked at that tike and his young mother." She came closer and lead me over to the bed. I layed down and lifted my shirt up and she rubbed that paste on it.**

**She placed her hands on my stomach and smiled. She shifted her palms and then she stopped. She looked over at me surprised about something. I just looked back at her and I asked, "Whats wrong?"**

**She cleaned the paste from my stomach and said, "Well it appears that the twins are fine but if the husband wanted a boy I'm sorry but both are girls." I smiled and looked up at Kouga who grinned back. Come to think of it I had never seen Kouga smile so much until he knew about the babies.**

"**The thing that surprised me is that it appears one of the children is purer than the other." I frowned and she explained further, "Well one of the girls is a full fledge wolf demon… but the other appears to be a half demon with emense spiritual power. This sort of thing is uncommon but not unheard of. The child normally becomes full demon once its out of the womb but the spiritual power comes from the effects of a curse." **

**She looked over at me and I looked at Kouga. His smile was still plastered on his face. "That's not a **_**bad**_** thing is it?" He asked looking at Hitomi.**

"**Oh, No! It just means she'll… most likely…be the strongest of us all." My eyes widened as did Kouga's. "Its fine but… Ayame, are you under a curse?" I nodded grimly.**

"**Its said that after I give birth to my first child I'll go into a coma and only if either the sacred jewel shard is destroyed or the human with the ability to see the jewel shard preforms a ritual to lift it. But once I come out of the coma I can't have any more children." Hitomi frowned at my words and bit her lip in thought.**

"**Well… This curse shouldn't affect the babies but it is a troublesome thing as to… **_**one**_** child. I don't thing it will harm the other child but… pray that it doesn't affect one of them." I nodded and the thoughts swarmed in my mind as we walked back to the cave in silence.**

**Once we got home I walked over to the bed as Kouga went to get dinner. I cryed into the fur blankets until he came back and found me. **

**I heard a thud and then a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up through my foggy eyes at my wolf prince with tears in his eyes as well.**

**(Kouga POV)**

**I ran into the cave as I heard faint sobs. I dropped the dinner on the cold stone boulder and ran to Ayame where she lay on the furs sobbing. It pained me so much to see her in such pain.**

**My eyes teared up at the thought of why she'd be crying. The thought of one of our unborn children dieing. She was right, I did love them. My two girls, I loved them from the moment I knew they were really inside Ayame. **

**She looked up at me and I sat down on the furs next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She sobbed and I wept with her silently. I didn't want this. I didn't want Ayame to be in such pain.**

"**Kouga… will one of them really die?" She asked shaking with sobs, barely able to say the words.**

"**No… neither will die. I promise. Tomorrow I'm going to find Kagome and the others. Kagome will remove the curse." She nodded and stopped sobbing, her beautiful rosy cheeks littered with salty tears. I kissed them away and we layed down on the furs.**

**She curled up in my arms and she asked, "What'll we name them?" I smiled and looked down into her beautiful evergreen eyes that sparkled like emeralds. **

"**I don't know. How about… Saga. That was my mothers name." She smiled.**

"**I like that… Saga. Okay well how about… Tesumi for the other girl. My mother grew a strange flower she named the Tesumi flower. She cross polenated them herself. I don't know what flowers she used but one of them was the 'Ayame' flower." I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.**

"**Saga and Tesumi. Our little girls." She giggled and nodded into my shoulder.**

**Thanks again to Tesumi-chan101 and Kgeesy! Hope you guys comment and tell me what you think! By the way when you two comment tell me which person you'd rather look like, Ayame or Kouga, okay? I'll combine them both like the main looks. Please review!**

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	6. SORRY!

I'm SO sorry for being so late on the update! My school work is hecktic and I have 4 OTHER stories going and a lot of people like them so I'm trying to keep up so PLEASE bare with me! I will TRY REALLY hard to get the next chapter up this week but no promises. AGAIN IM SO SORRY! Please keep an open eye over the herizon it should be up soon.

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry to make you wait! I've been caught up in my most popular story and I've been pretty busy with school so here it is! This is the BIG chapter!!! Bombshell!

**Chapter 6:**

**(Kouga POV)**

**Its been a few weeks and Ayame is maturing fast. Its already been 2 ½ months. Just two weeks ti'll the babies are born and I'm scared to death! Ginta and Hakaku are preparing me but I've been so busy I can barely sleep and I need to get one thing out of the way, but I can barely stand to be away from Ayame now.**

**I opened my eyes from the few restless hours of sleep I got and discovered the familiar red headed beauty gone. I bolted upright and scanned the cave to find only the cold stone walls. I slipped on my armor and ran out to the lake near our cave to find Ayame sitting in the sun, running her hands over her swollen stomach. **

**I smiled and walked over and sat next to her and when she looked up my heart skipped a beat. Her face seemed to be glowing. Her eyes sparkled with joy and her skin shimmered a lovely peach. Her smile blinded me with its excitement. I just grinned back as she layed her head on my shoulder. I hated to ruin the moment but I had to tell her.**

"**Ayame?" I asked sweetly.**

"**Hmm?" She answered in surprise. She lifted her head and looked up at me with innocent eyes. It just about killed me to utter the words.**

"**I… I have to leave for a short while. I have to go find Kagome and bring her here before the babies are born… just to be safe." I said, trying to cloud the hurt and pain in my voice. She frowned and her joyful expression faded and misted over by hurt and discomfort.**

"**Then I'm going with you." She said in her most determined voice. She stood before I could talk and started walking. I sprung up after her and grabbed her wrist from behind.**

"**No. What if you get hurt? I'd never… never forgive myself… if anything happened to you." I felt my face frown in pain at the very thought of losing her. I leaned my forehead against her shoulder and breathed her in. She sighed.**

"**Your always treating me like a child. I'll be fine and so will the babies." I sighed with frustration and lifted my head… my mistake. She was stairing at me with a begging look in her eyes. I smiled and gave in.**

"**Alright." She grinned and kissed me with glee. We rushed to the cave and I had a quick breakfast and then set off into the woods…**

**It took us about a day to get through the mountains and then navigate through the woods. Ayame was silent until she gasped and reached for my hand. We stopped and she sniffed the air. Ayame probably remembers Kagome's scent better than I since she saw her last. **

**Ayame smiled and pulled me slowly by the hand through the trees ti'll a meadow was uncovered from the trees…**

**There was five small huts built around in a circle and they all seemed to radiate happiness. One hut had two small boys running around and a man reparing something on the roof. The next had a two men working in a garden while a woman with a swollen belly and her small girl pulled clothes off clothes lines. **

**I smiled and led Ayame closer ti'll the people and huts gave out more detail. The man on the roof was wearing a red outfit, his hair sparkling silver as he hammered. The small boys were strange, one had silver hair, the others black with silver streaks. They were laughing and playing tag when a woman wearing a kimono came out and told them to go inside.**

**Once the boys were inside the woman looked up and her brown eyes got big, as did mine. Kagome was the woman and she seemed less… childish. She was grown. She smiled and yelled, "Inuyasha! Look who's here!" **

**The man on the roof jumped down and staired. His golden eyes widening as we approached. He smirked when his gaze drifted toward Ayame. He chuckled and said, "So I see you gave in Kouga. Nice to see." Ayame smiled.**

"**Yeah, well I see you two were busy." I motioned with my eyes to the two boys peaking there heads out of the doorway. **

**Kagome smiled and motioned for them to come. The boys ran over and smiled up at there mother. They looked to be about six years old. The one with silver hair had brown eyes and looked just like his mother. The other with sliver streaks had yellow eyes with a purple stripe across his cheek.**

**Kagome patted the silver headed ones head and said, "These are Inuyasha's and mine son's. The silver haired one is Minoru, and the black haired one is Akio. There twins, both six years old."Ayame smiled and crouched down as low as she could.**

"**Hello little ones." She cooed. The silver haired one blushed and hid slightly behind his brother. The black haired one just smiled a fang grin.**

"**Your pretty,"Said the small squeakish voice of Minoru, the silver haired one. She smiled again and rufled his hair.**

**Kagome was beconing the two men over and the women with her swollen belly and her small girl and another small women holding a man I recognized easily. Miroku was wearing lose working pants and no shirt. He had small stubble on his chin as he smiled. The women with her swollen belly and small child, I realized was Sango. Her hair was cut short and her smile was still as bright and her little girl was shy and hid behind her. **

"**Hello Ayame. Long time no see." She said. She nodded and Sango pushed the small girl from out behind her and said, "This is Akiko, my daughter. She's seven years old." The small girl looked just like her mother but with her fathers gray eyes. **

"**Come her Akiko. Let daddy hold you." The small girl was picked up by Miroku who held her gently and said, "It has been to long. When were you and Ayame married?" **

"**About three months ago." I answered and squeezed her close to my side. She squeaked lightly and made the small women holding a small child in her arms, giggle. The second man was standing close to her and smiling.**

"**Hello. My name is Kohaku. I'm Sango's younger brother." I nodded and shook the mans hand.**

"**I'm Rin, his wife. And this is our son, Hikaru." I smiled at the small boy who was squirming in his mothers arms. "So Ayame what is the baby? Girl or boy?"**

**Ayame smiled and answered, "There twins, both girls." **

**Kagome's grin brightened and she asked, "What are you going to name them?" **

"**Saga and Tesumi," I answered and she smiled at me again. "But there is a bigger problem that we must dicuss with all of them." Inuyasha frowned and nodded.**

**He lead into one of the empty huts and we all sat down. Ayame was shaking and I whispered, "You want me to explain?" She nodded and squeezed my hand.**

**I nodded and began the story, "After Naraku was killed I returned to the Northern Wolf Pack and proposed to Ayame. She agreed but right before she said 'I do' she collapsed. She was out cold for a whole day and when she woke up she cryed and told me a horrifying story. She told me that while I traveled with you all she ran into Naraku and faught him but he used the Shikon Jewel to place a curse on her. He said that the one moment she was completely consumed by love she would immediately die." **

**Ayame shivered and I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Well after that she went to a preistess who specializes in removing curses. The preistess could not remove the curse but she did change it. She changed it so that instead of dieing she would mearly faint. Very soon after she would be impregnated but after giving birth to her child she would fall into a coma." **

**Kagome's eyes were sympathetic and filled with pain as was every female in the room. The men were either bowing there heads or closing closing there eyes in despair. "But… there is a way to awaken her. She said if the person who sees the jewel shard can remove the curse by destroying the jewel or by using much energy in removing it." I looked at Kagome who was biting her lip and shaking her head.**

"**That's why were here. Please Kagome. I lost her once… I can't lose her again." I pleaded and Ayame buried her face in my shoulder and cried sofly.**

"**Kouga… Ayame… I'm sorry but the jewel has been lost… and now that I am no longer a maiden… I can no longer see the jewel… There is nothing I can do."**

**My eyes widened and I fell numb. Kagome was crying as she came closer and hugged Ayame as she was racked with sobs. Inuyasha came close and layed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Kouga… I'm so sorry. If you want you can live here… with us. We have this spare hut and we'd be happy to assist you and Ayame." **

**I bowed my head and nodded but I swept up in pain and tears slipped from my eyes. Kagome also wrapped her arms around me and I returned it but my body felt empty… I couldn't lose her. **

**When Kagome stood Ayame scooted toward me and I wrapped my arms around her tightly and she sobbed into my chest. She held her swollen belly and rested one of my hands on hers. I looked up and saw everyone had left. "Its okay. Saga and Tesumi will be fine… we'll be fine. Ayame if I have to go to the netherworld to save you I will. Kagome will help us. I swear to you I will protect them. I will. I'll protect our little girls." She just sobbed harder into the night and I simply stayed there with her, crying with her. **

**Miroku and Kohaku went back to the wolf pack to tell the Elder where we were and to retreive our few posessions. Truth was it was only about an hour journey to the mountains, it took us longer because we had to trsck there scent. When they returned it was dark and Kagome had brought over an oil lamp and food. I pulled down the futon that was left in the corner and rolled it out and wrapped Ayame up in the furs. She had stopped crying and was sleeping peacefully. **

**I watched her angel face as she slept. Beside her redened nose and cheeks she looked so happy in sleep. I imagined she was dreaming of the two beautiful lives inside her. I could just imagine them now. They would just like Ayame, there red ringlets and green eyes. I chuckled at the thought of them playing with Akio and Minoru or Akiko and Hikaru. **

**My thoughts always ended painfully… because in all of them Ayame was there… even though if Kagome couldn't save her… that thought hit a cord and once again I was in tears and once I recovered I layed down in front of Ayame and rubbed her belly lightly, imagining the happy times we'd have and the sad times. I drifted to sleep with the picture of my two baby girls playing with Ayame's hair and me grabbing them up and twirling them around. There cute little giggles and grins driving me even more crazy and all four of us laughing together… nothing was missing and all was right…**

I'm SO SORRY for the wait!! For those of you who read Chronicles of Vladimir Todd, check out my new story:Poison Ivy. THAT'S what taking my time! PLEASE review!!!

**-M.J. Ethreal**


End file.
